


A Year With You.

by LoveAndKisses23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Kisses, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Letters, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Louis, Traducción, just love, propuesta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndKisses23/pseuds/LoveAndKisses23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el primer aniversario de Harry y Louis, el regalo de Louis es una colección del año que ellos han pasado juntos mes a mes.</p><p>De locas aventuras, a peleas de celos, a te amo's, a sexo, Louis lo escribió todo.</p><p> </p><p>Tengo en permiso de la autora original.<br/>Original en Inglés en Wattpad.<br/>Traducción al español :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Es una traducción, y amo esto jkansk,sa, Dios es súper jsnkas

**Prólogo.**

Harry sólo se despertó por Louis gritando "!!!FELIZ AÑOVERSARIO!!!" y por haberle puesto un papel en la mano.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Harry.

Louis se puso de rodillas y apoyó los codos en los muslos de Harry.

"Léelo."

_Harry_

_Hemos estado juntos un año, 12 meses, 48 semanas, 365 días, 8.760 horas, 525.600 minutos, 31.536.000 segundos, y no lamento ni un solo segundo. Te amo mucho. ¿Recuerdas, hace exactamente un año? Bueno, yo sí lo hago. Mantente leyendo este libro, y sigue las instrucciones al final._

  _-Louis._


	2. Diciembre del 2012.

_El gran mes de diciembre._

**_01 de diciembre del 2012_ **

_¿Recuerdas ese día?_

_Me desperté con el desayuno en mi regazo. Estuvo delicioso, por cierto, y compartimos una agrabable comida cocinada en el hogar. Luego, colocaste la película Bambie y reíste cuando tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, incluso tú estabas reteniendo tus propias lágrimas._

_Limpiaste mis lágrimas y me besaste y luego dijiste, y yo jodidamente te citaré, hijo de p*ta:_

_"Louis eres tan lindo, yo sólo quiero mantenerte en mi bolsillo y mostrarle a todo el mundo. Pero como no puedo encajar tu enorme culo en mi bolsillo, supongo que voy a tener que pedirte que seas mi novio."_

_¿Qué clase de idiota dice que sí a algo estúpido como eso?_

_Oh sí, yo._

  _-Louis._


	3. Enero del 2013.

**_Enero del 2013._ **

_Estaba tan enojado contigo. Estábamos en la fase de luna de miel, pero jodidamente besaste a Taylor. Sé que fui irrazonable, pero yo sólo te amaba tanto._

_Sé que estabas borracho y que ella vino a ti, pero yo creo que nunca dejé de llorar._

_Recuerdo haber visto esa foto, que me hizo pensar en la canción que comenzó con todo esto._

_Hey hazza, ¿Cómo te sientes en la ciudad de Nueva York? Yo estoy a un millón de miles de distancia, pero esta noche te ves tan bonito como tú lo haces, pero eres un maldito idiota, sabes que es verdad._

_Volviste a nuestra casa la siguiente semana para encontrarte con que todas mis cosas se habían ido. Yo estaba en las Bahamas con Eleanor. Regresé y me pediste perdón. Yo fui a Doncaster. Pero cuando los paparazzis te fotografiaron llorando antes de preguntarte sobre mí, yo regresé._

_Sigo amándote tonto. Te amo mucho._

_Siempre._

_-Louis._


	4. Febrero del 2013.

**_Febrero del 2013._ **

_Un mes bastante tranquilo, excepto por tu cumpleaños. ¿Quieres un recordatorio de lo que hicimos ese dí­a?_

_Todo comenzó con ese estúpido pastel que traté de hacerte. Entraste justo a tiempo para verme deslizarme sobre el bateador derramado en el suelo y caerme causando que el resto de lo blanco me cubriera. Te reíste de mí y me quedé allí con la pegajosa masa de pastel blanca gotéandome. Estaba sin camisa y esa mierda estaba en todo mi pecho. Aunque, ahora estoy acostumbrado a tener materia blanca en el pecho;)_

_Pero se te olvidó ponerte ropa pequeño tonto Harry. Así­ que cuando inocentemente lamiste alguna de la pasta de mi mano para ver si al menos sabía bien, tú pequeño hombre te convertiste en un hombre grande, por si sabes lo que estoy diciendo._

_Recuerdo que lamiste mi pecho. Recuerdo el haberte doblado sobre la mesa._

_Creo que los dos recordamos el resto._

_-Louis._


	5. Marzo del 2013.

**_Marzo del 2013._ **

_Otra pelea triste._

_Lo siento por ponerme celoso, es sólo que Nick es tan pegajoso._

_Simplemente no confío en él._

_Me dejaste. Te quedaste con Nick por una semana entera._

_Lloré cada noche. Pero una noche volviste._

_Nick trató de coquetearte. Tú lloraste en mis brazos diciendo que lo sentías, pero aún te sigo amando._

  _-Louis._


	6. Abril del 2013.

**_Abril del 2013._ **

_Estábamos tumbados en mi patio trasero mirando las estrellas y dijiste que querías tener una boda en abril, ya que tenía un clima perfecto._

_Después, me levantaste del suelo y dijiste que también tenías a la persona perfecta en mente. Luego me obligaste a bailar lento contigo bajo las estrellas. Fue la mejor noche._

_-Louis._


	7. Mayo del 2013.

**_Mayo del 2013._ **

_Estábamos de gira y Gemma vino con nosotros. Ella es tan bonita. Yo completamente pensé que Ashton y ella estarían juntos. Pero recuerdo cuando ella entró y nos vio masturbándonos._

_Todavía no dejo de reír._

_¿Recuerdas tus mejillas rojas?_

_O cuando ella dijo " Mi hermano pequeño está teniendo más acción con un chico que yo."_

_Tu hermana sería una perfecta cuñada._

_-Louis._


	8. Junio del 2013.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOUIS TOPS SIEMPRE.

**_Junio del 2013._ **

_Estábamos en texas y todos los chicos estaban fuera del autobús de la gira, así que lo teníamos todo para nosotros._

_¿Recuerdas cómo movíamos todo el autobús? ¿Cómo los fans oyeron tus hermosos gemidos cuando me movía dentro de ti?_

_¿Cómo tuviste que poner tus manos en la ventana para estabilizarte? Todo comenzó con una simple sesión de fotos y simplemente no pudiste controlarte._

_Recuerdo que en el concierto de esa noche te sentaste y no podías porque tu trasero dolía demasiado._

_Pero disfrutaste el masaje que te di después, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_¿Oops?_

_-Louis._


	9. Julio del 2013.

**_Julio del 2013._ **

_Más conciertos y no tuvimos mucho tiempo a solas._

_Lo odiaba porque yo sólo quería jodidamente abrazarte._

_Y luego pasaste el día con Niall y volviste con el bronceado perfecto. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tú y tu perfección me hacen?_

_Y luego salimos a Los Ángeles de la mano, y nos hicimos tatuajes a juego._

_Por cierto, lo siento por llegar borracho y luego hacer que te hicieras un tatuaje de mariposa._

_Sin embargo, lo amas._

_-Louis._


	10. Agosto del 2013.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry embarazado sería la cosita más linda del universo asjnask omg  
> Louis dale un hijo luego, por favor.

**_Agosto del 2013._ **

_Necesitabas la ayuda de la niñera de Lux. Fuiste el más joven de tu familia así que no sabías qué hacer cuando ella se ponía súper exigente. Así que llamaste a Mocho Tommo que cuidó de ella hasta que estaba feliz y juguetona otra vez._

_Eres tan bueno con ella. Mi corazón se derritió al verte jugar con la niña. Tú serás un padre increíble._

_Pero ten en cuenta para el futuro: No importa cuán duro empuje, eres un chico. No puedes quedar embarazado._

_No es que esté en tu mente, pero te ibas a venir sin ser tocado, ¿Lo recuerdas?._

_-Louis._


	11. Septiembre del 2013.

**_Septiembre del 2013._ **

_Fuimos al bungalow de tu papá para una pequeña escapada. Hicimos s'mores, tuvimos sexo, nadamos en la piscina, tuvimos sexo, vimos películas, tuvimos sexo, pero lo más importante, confesaste tu amor hacia mí._

_Claro que ocasionalmente me dices te amo, pero esa noche me hiciste sentarme y me dijiste todo lo que amas de mí. Desde mi panza a los dedos de mis pies de tamaño anormalmente pequeño. Eres tan increíble._

_Amo cada pequeña cosa sobre ti también, es por eso que te estoy escribiendo esto._

_-Louis._


	12. Octubre del 2013.

**_Octubre del 2013._ **

_Otra pelea._

_Mi culpa por completo. Probablemente no debí haber tomado un café con Hannah. Sé lo celoso que te pones. Estabas tan loco. Me asusté. Estabas gritando y tirando cosas y no me escuchabas._

_Esos paparazzi sólo tomaron fotos de ella y yo abrazándonos, y yo besando su mejilla._

_Tú cerraste la puerta y fuiste a emborracharte. Lloré y lloré. Pensé que todo había terminado. Pero afortunadamente no fue así. Volviste borracho. Te tropezaste con la puerta y borracho llamaste mi nombre._

_Luego me dijiste que yo era tuyo y tú eras mío._

_Tú básicamente rogaste por el sexo duro._

_Y chico, lo conseguiste._

_-Louis._


	13. Noviembre del 2013.

**_Noviembre del 2013._ **

_Noviembre, noviembre, noviembre._

_Estoy empezando a ver que tenemos un montón de sexo. Una gran cantidad. Y después de esto, probablemente, lo tendremos otra vez. Oops._

_Sin embargo, esto es más dulce. Fuimos a la feria de invierno. Comiste tanto algodón de azúcar que vomitaste. Y tuvimos una pelea de bolas de nieves. Nos colocábamos detrás de la gente al azar para esquivar la nieve con furia._

_Le golpeaste a un chico, y él después nos persiguió. Nos escondimos detrás de la cabina de los besos. Y justo quería besarte así que lo hice._

_Sabías a algodón de azúcar y chocolate._

_-Louis._


	14. Diciembre del 2013.

**_01 de diciembre del 2013._ **

_Feliz Un Año. Hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos que aún no las incluyo aquí. Esperemos que el año que viene también sea aventuroso. ¿Pero, qué gran evento sucederá para que este mes sea memorable?_

_Bueno, tengo algo en mente - y no, no es sexo._

_(Pero si después quieres, yo no tengo problema con eso.)_

_(Enserio.)_

_(Harry)_

_Tú sabes que te amo y si te pregunto ahora, luego podemos hacer una reserva para el mes de abril._

_Así que, mira hacia adelante._

_-Louis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que hermoso todo *llorando*


	15. Epílogo.

Harry miró hacia adelante para ver a Louis de rodillas frente a él.

Louis abrió lentamente la cajita para revelar un anillo de oro.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas.

El anillo tenía las palabras 'Won't stop 'till we surrender' grabados en él.

"Harry te amo mucho, y sé que somos jóvenes, pero yo sólo te amo tanto. Y no tienes que decir que sí ahora, es sólo que yo quiero despertar a tu lado, comer junto a ti, y estoy de pie frente a ti tratando de que me digas "acepto" así que, Harry Edward Styles, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

"Sí, por supuesto."

Harry dejó que Louis le pusiera el anillo en el dedo antes de que él lo atacara con un beso.

Todos sabemos lo que hicieron después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloro  
> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó traducirlo *-*  
> Subí todo porque soy cool(?  
> ajslkasmlskd los amoooooooooo  
> Larry es más real que tus tetas :)  
> All the love.  
> (Me sentí bien Harry)


End file.
